


A fulfilling journey

by MisakillDatMonkey



Series: Saruhiko and Misaki were sitting in the tree... K I S S I N G [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-ROK where Yata is now a famous professional skater!, Powerbottom!Saru, Top!Yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week had passed since then, and they’d only had sex one time after that. Normal sex. Good too, but just...normal. Amazing normal but—dammit why was sex with Saruhiko always so awesome?</p><p>So, when Saruhiko had come home, today, with an evil, hungry smile on his face, barely taking a shower before dragging Yata to the bedroom to pin him onto the mattress, it felt a bit like Christmas. But a kinky version of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fulfilling journey

**Author's Note:**

> Not saying it is her fault but this was highly inspired by Marudyne's art! A lot! Ok, it's like... an illustration to her illustration but with words? I'm lame. I tried ok? 
> 
> Also, the shame burnt me alive, I cannot look at anyone in the eyes anymore.

Yata couldn't believe it. It seemed both insane and terrific, to let Saruhiko hold him down like that and...

"Fuck, that's tight," he groaned, and his lover smirked mischievously. Yata looked at that wicked smile, mesmerized as Saruhiko secured the tie. No, he couldn't believe it.

It wasn't exactly new, though. It wasn't the first time Yata was tied up. It was the second, actually. He remembered, quite vividly, the time when his boyfriend had come home late and pissy - which wasn't exactly new - and had thrown his jacket on the ground harshly. The pair of handcuffs Saruhiko always carried with him as a part of his Scepter 4 attire had been thrown away too, jiggling loudly as they hit the floor and glided to disappear under the kotatsu. Yata had been unable to stop the laugh from bubbling in his throat and then... then he had totally mocked his grumpy boyfriend.

Which was a fucked up idea. Or the best one, he rethought. All that mattered was that the skater had ended up handcuffed, and Saruhiko had almost fucked him raw on the floor of the living room. Thank god, the dark-haired man wasn't a pure sadist, and though he had been rough, he hadn't forgotten to prepare Yata and...well, the redhead was kind of ashamed to admit it had been some of the greatest sex of their lives. They hadn't talked much about it after that though. They were both sexed-up, blissed out, dizzy, and…well, naked on the fucking floor. Plus Yata's wrists were crazy red and they were sore and they had been loud. Shit, it had been so good.

One week had passed since then, and they’d only had sex one time after that. Normal sex. Good too, but just...normal. Amazing normal but—dammit why was sex with Saruhiko always so awesome?

So, when Saruhiko had come home, today, with an evil, hungry smile on his face, barely taking a shower before dragging Yata to the bedroom to pin him onto the mattress, it felt a bit like Christmas. But a kinky version of it...

"You preferred the handcuffs, Misaki?" Saruhiko breathed in his ear, his tongue teasing the shell. A shiver ran down Yata's spine. He cleared his throat before he answered.

"No. I like this better," he said, and then his legs were circling his boyfriend's waist, pulling him down forcefully. He was thankful for the years of skateboarding practice and the steel thighs. Again, his lover smirked. That couldn't be good, all those little mischievous grins, right? Or maybe it meant the best was to come? Yata dreaded it, but still hoped it'd come sooner than later.

He just had to pray his boyfriend wouldn't be the eternal tease he was sometimes.

Fortunately, Saruhiko was very eager tonight, and they both already were only wearing their boxers. It was easier that way, like Saruhiko had pointed out after the first time, after he accidentally, but not so accidentally, cut open Yata's t-shirt with a knife.

"Get on with it already," the redhead groaned, his legs holding Saruhiko closer.

"If you’re needy, you won't get any," the other answered. Though he immediately pulled away after giving a sensual, but short kiss to the skater. Yata chased after him, but it was no use...

Saruhiko had tied his wrists above his head with some kind of rope, and they were now fastened directly to the only bar of the headboard, and he couldn't move forward much.

Yata watched with fascination as the dark-haired man took off his boxers slowly, sitting on the bed, and Yata absentmindedly spread his legs on each side of Saruhiko. It was inviting, and it made his own cheeks burn, but he couldn't help it. He wanted it so bad...

So, when those slender fingers hooked themselves into his waistband, it was a relief! Saruhiko pulled them off slowly, bending over his legs to kiss the skin along his abs, thighs, and knees, until Yata was left totally naked under him. And from seeing the look on his boyfriend's face, Yata knew he was going to get something bigger than he expected. "I have a competition tomorrow," Yata reminded him urgently, suddenly more... lucid.

"I know that,” Saruhiko answered from between his legs, where he seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should give his boyfriend a blowjob.

"It’s an _important_ competition, I can't be _sore,"_ the redhead added, a lump forming in his throat as Saruhiko made up his mind, his lips brushing over the tip of Yata's half-hard cock.

"Don't worry about that."

The redhead gulped down loudly. _Fuck_.

Then for the next three minutes, Yata wanted to die, trying to pull on the restraints with so much force he could hear the bed creak at each attempt. Saruhiko's mouth was working magic on him, and Yata couldn't even touch! His hands were too well secured above his head, and there was no way he could run his fingers in those dark locks. Saruhiko took him in so easily, and his thin, pale lips reddened, soon swollen as they slid back and forth over the hard length. Sometimes, he pulled away just to go back with that evil and skillful tongue, running it under Yata’s cock, teasing the tip, playing with his balls. And Yata couldn’t even touch. The redhead had to let his boyfriend give him the most wonderful blowjob without pulling on the dark locks, stroking his face, or scratching his shoulders…

Yata had to let Saruhiko suck him off mercilessly and...

"I'm gonna come!" he croaked, eyes closing desperately.

The warm and wet pressure around his cock disappeared immediately. The redhead cracked an eye open, startled and...

Frustrated. And he saw Saruhiko wiping his chin with a satisfied smile. "No, you're not."

"You fucking—" Yata started but Saruhiko nestled between his legs and kissed him passionately to make him shut up. And if _that_ was good, his boyfriend's hard cock brushing against his own and thrusting lazily against his stomach was _awesome._

Again, all Yata could do to create more contact was to circle the narrow waist with his thighs to bring Saruhiko closer, but the other seemed to have something else in mind. Saruhiko broke the heated kiss and spread the redhead’s legs again. The latter’s eyebrows merged together. Saruhiko didn’t pay attention to him anymore – not to his face, at least. He crawled backward on his stomach and returned between the redhead’s legs with a frown of high concentration.  

Yata wanted to ask what was happening, but before he could, Saruhiko’s hands slipped under his thighs and pushed them up to expose him. “Eeer… Saruhiko?” Yata muttered, voice trembling just a little. Saruhiko didn’t answer, instead tilting the skater’s body a bit more, and those swollen, wicked lips pressed just under his balls. Yata threw his head back into the pillow, hands clenching into fists.

 _Ok, I get it now_.

 It seemed like he was getting it tonight, which wasn’t surprising seeing the position they were in, and given how Saruhiko had been acting all dominant since he had come home.

And _now_ , his boyfriend was kind of shyly – but also in a very determined way - pushing his tongue past Yata’s entrance, coaxing him into relaxing, and it felt amazing. Saruhiko’s slender fingers caressed the skin of his inner thighs, and he was way gentler now. Eager too, but it wasn’t rough. Well, maybe his slightly long, and sharp nails digging into the flesh of Yata’s ribs and hips were a bit rough, but Saruhiko was thorough and caring with how he sucked on the flesh and lapped at him. It was just so good, Yata pushed downward, bucking his hips to meet his lover’s mouth.

Saruhiko stopped only for a couple of seconds to shift and fumble in the bedside table drawer. When he moved back to his spot, Yata sunk a bit more into the mattress and spread his legs wider, letting out a content sigh. "Can't be sore," he repeated in a mumble, with a little grin.

"You won't," Saruhiko said, and Yata could hear the smirk in his voice.

He wiggled just a bit to slide toward Saruhiko, his stomach fluttering with anticipation and need. He wanted it so bad. Just thinking about his boyfriend spreading him with those skillful fingers had Yata biting his lips.

"Come on, get on with—" Yata couldn't finish the sentence. He sucked in his breath, sharp and loudly, as his eyes flew open.

These weren't fingers! "What the f—" Tugging harshly on the restraints, he craned his neck to look down at his boyfriend, but Saruhiko was too focused on what he was doing to look up. He was too focused on pushing something against Yata's asshole too look up. "Saruhiko!"

"Lay down," the other ordered him, one of his hands traveling to Yata's abs to push him back flat on the bed.

"What is it?" the redhead asked in a strangled gasp, and he was answered when Saruhiko pushed the _thing_ a bit moreagainst his entrance. It was cold, slicked with lube, and bigger than a finger. Bigger than two fingers! And yet Saruhiko didn't say a word, only stroked Yata's stomach with one hand, while the other pushed that thing in more and more. Then...

"UGH! Wh—WHAT THE— SARUHIKO!" The redhead thrashed against the mattress, pulling on the restraints and biting his lower lip hard.

It was inside. That thing had just... made it inside him, somehow. It wasn't big enough to hurt, especially with the lube, but…it felt so weird?

Yata caught the sight of Saruhiko rolling his eyes while he was trying to get away, and a second later, the dark-haired man was on him, pressing his lips to Yata's, nipping them gently. "I said calm down, idiot," he whispered, placing his hands on each side of the redhead to force him to stop moving.

"What is it," the redhead asked again, breathing hard and wincing at the weird feeling which lingered helplessly due to whatever was inside him.

"You really can't figure it out?" Saruhiko asked, placing a soft kiss to his temple before licking at the shell of his ear. "What could it be, Misaki~?"

Well, there weren’t a million possibilities, Yata had to admit it after he calmed down and thought about it. Something was up his ass - or at least the tip of it - and it clearly wasn't a finger, or a cock! It was made of some plastic or whatever, and...

 _Shit, no way_! No way had Saruhiko bought something like that, or...

Realization dawned on him, and the hazel eyes widened to stare back at Saruhiko, or at least the side of Saruhiko's face, since he was currently committed to his new task: sucking a nasty hickey under Yata's ear, just where it would be hidden by his hair, but still noticeable if anyone came too close.

Ok, so this was new. They had joked about it once or twice but the redhead really didn’t think Saruhiko would do it. That they would try… Although, a part of him really didn’t find it bad at all. The prospect of trying something new like that, and with Saruhiko, it was kind of hot.

Yata still felt tensed because of the intrusion, but he had to admit the idea of _testing_ this with his boyfriend was sexy as fuck. Toys. Fucking toys… The redhead wasn’t prepared and the dark-haired man felt the change of atmosphere with Yata's body tensing up under him. Saruhiko chuckled, licking one last time on the fresh mark. "You figured it out, huh? But you won't say it aloud, of course."

"How—how did you..." fuck that was embarrassing as hell, and...well, Yata couldn't deny it...

Hot as hell too.

"I thought you'd like to try something new," his boyfriend muttered into the crook of his neck. And now, Saruhiko's voice was husky; more serious. Sexier, too. And _that_ was a terrific turn-on.

"O—okay," Yata croaked, trembling slightly.

It seemed that his boyfriend had waited for that green light, because then he bent over Yata to steal another gentle, but deep kiss before he kneeled back between Yata's thighs. Saruhiko caught the toy, and the redhead felt it move just slightly inside him; enough to make him gasp again. Saruhiko gave him an amused look. "So, this is called a dildo, Misaki," he said, a roguish smirk twisting his lips. _Bastard,_ the redhead thought as his face effectively started to burn with embarrassment.

"And it does a lot of things!" the other added.

And Yata wasn't ready.

He heard a soft click, and couldn't think twice about what it meant before the device began to vibrate and tease his entrance mercilessly. The redhead couldn't help the surprised cry which tore from his mouth. It was so odd and unfamiliar, yet good? It was as weird as the first time he had gotten fingers up his ass, minus the discomfort and pain. It didn't sting. It was just so different from everything Yata had experienced until that point.

But it wasn't over. Saruhiko placed a hand on his thigh, caressing him slowly as he pushed the thing deeper. It slid inside of the redhead pretty easily, still vibrating, and Yata couldn't help the moans that escaped his mouth.

He tried to focus on Saruhiko's face to distract himself from the new sensation, but it wasn't of great help. Saruhiko just looked hot as fuck. He frowned, in deep concentration, and pulled back the dildo a couple of times before thrusting it back, each time deeper.

"Fuck!" It felt so great now. It was still odd, but definitively so good too. Yata pushed back against it absentmindedly. The vibration felt amazing, and made him clench helplessly around it, sucking it even deeper and striking every nerve inside of him. Fuck, if only he could get it to just... graze that sweet spot then...

"Someone is excited!" Saruhiko's voice pierced his train of thoughts, and Yata looked back at him, vision slightly blurred at the corner.

Yata shook his head, too, trying to get a grip on things, but he realized he totally was, yeah. Even if Saruhiko hadn’t touched him anymore, his erection hadn't flagged one bit - more like the contrary, and Yata's panting chest was gleaming with a thin layer of sweat. Yeah...maybe he was excited. "So what?" He greeted through his clenched teeth.

"So, you're not alone, here, and I want my share too," Saruhiko answered, hovering above him with a hungry and lustful look, one which made the redhead gulp loudly. For a second, he almost forgot the fucking dildo still vibrating steadily up his ass.

"Then take it out and fucking get on with it," Yata answered, his throat particularly dry.

Saruhiko smirked at that, leaning to suddenly suck on Yata's right nipple all but gently. "Not doing that," he whispered.

Yata thrashed again, and regretted it immediately when the stupid toy slipped slightly out of his ass. He moaned at the loss, and tried to push back against it. Saruhiko noticed, of course, and smirked. "I knew you'd like it, Misaki," he said, blue eyes clouded with desire.

"Shut up! This is not funny, come on, Saruhiko," the redhead whined, desperate by now.

And, finally, his boyfriend decided to cut the crap and retrieved the bottle of lube. Yata was somehow mesmerized as he watched Saruhiko pour a good amount on his fingers again, and then his hazel eyes traveled lower, to his boyfriend’s hard-on.

There was something he liked to no end... watching his boyfriend as he touched himself was one of his biggest turn ons. He had admitted it once, on a night when he had drank just a bit too much - enough to make Yata spill out embarrassing things he had intended to keep hidden forever. Since then, Saruhiko liked to put on a show every so often for him, working himself up right in front of Yata.

But tonight, he didn't give the redhead a new reason to blush. For some reason, when his fingers were slicked up enough, he didn't bring them down to curl around his cock. Instead, Saruhiko reached behind himself, and Yata heard the characteristic sharp intake of breath as he slipped a finger inside his own ass.

Again, the hazel eyes widened almost painfully. What was happening tonight?!

"Nnh—Misaki," Saruhiko breathed out, closing his eyes as his body moved slowly up and down to meet his fingers' motion. "S'good..."

"Fuck, Saruhiko," Yata moaned. He blinked a couple of times, feeling his cock twitch, and he clamped down on the dildo that was still vibrating softly. "Saruhiko..."

The dark-haired man cracked an eye open and tilted his head, bending just enough to run a hand over the redhead's chest and abs, and grip his cock. Then, Saruhiko nodded and moved forward. His other hand reappeared too, grazing Yata's thigh.

The next second, he was straddling the skater's waist and slowly sitting down on Yata's cock.

The redhead cried out long and low, throwing his head back and clenching his fists hard. The restraints bit into his skin, but he didn't notice. The over-stimulation was too much for that. Saruhiko lowered himself until half of Yata's cock was inside him, then he pulled away and pushed back again to make it easier.

It worked, because a moment later, the only things Yata could acknowledge were that he was balls deep inside his lover, and Saruhiko was clenching hard around him.

He closed his eyes, ears buzzing, as he tried to get accustomed to the incredible sensations assaulting him. The skater felt so full... pleasured on each end, and in the best way possible. "Shit, Saruhiko, you feel amazing," he groaned, pushing his hips up a bit, grinding more than thrusting inside his boyfriend.

The dark-haired man didn't answer with words, a faint red tinting his cheeks slowly. Saruhiko's hands settled on Yata's chest and started mapping his whole torso from there, stroking the skin, massaging it, and he bit his lips while doing so, just as if he actually liked what he saw.

Maybe he did. The redhead felt his heart melt. He jolted forward to reach and hold his boyfriend close, hug him, kiss him...

But the restraints pulled him back down immediately, and abruptly, reminding Yata that he was totally at his boyfriend's mercy. The frustration made his fingers prickle, and he couldn't help but frown. That caught Saruhiko's attention, and he managed to chuckle despite the blissed-out trance he had fallen into. That dick!

Yata knew he wasn't done torturing him, though.

Saruhiko leaned into him enough for their lips to brush, but he didn't kiss him. Instead, his tongue darted out, and the dark-haired man started to tease the other by tracing the shape of his lips slowly, lewdly, as he started to rock his hips onto him.

Yata felt his cock slide in and out of the wet, tight heat, and he shook from head to toe, adding some more pressure on the restraints. The headboard of the bed creaked, but it was Saruhiko's fault, not his.

Yata couldn't believe what was happening right now. He was fucking tied up to the bedpost, his gorgeous boyfriend fucking himself on his cock, a toy stuck half up his ass. He should've been mortified, and yet it was the best sensation ever.

Yata tried to chase the evil tongue which was playing with him for some time before Saruhiko gave in and kissed him roughly, bouncing in his lap now, each thrust deep and hard. The redhead wasn't even fucking him, right?

 _He is, he's totally screwing me!_ That idea made his head spin. It was the best! Or, one of the best things anyway. Saruhiko just got carried away, and Yata couldn't have been happier.

But he wanted more. The lewd sight and the heated kiss just made the skater want to pound his boyfriend hard. So he'd do what he could.

Planting his feet on the mattress, Yata thrusted up hard inside Saruhiko, who was also just slamming himself down on Yata’s cock, and they both cried out, filling the room with more dirty sounds.

 It was too much...

Or so thought Yata, until his ass hit the mattress again and he saw stars.

Somehow, that thing up his ass was pushed back all the way inside and it hit his prostate deliciously. Yata almost came right there and then, breaking the kiss to moan loudly.

He couldn't even see Saruhiko properly, aware of the bit of drool slipping from the corner of his own mouth, his vision blurred over by the intense sensation. Though, Yata could have sworn he had seen the other smirk and fumble behind him.

He couldn't tell. All he could tell was that he was on the verge of losing it, almost blinded by the onslaught of pleasure as Saruhiko continued to impale himself on his cock. Then suddenly the vibration inside of him increased, and the stupid dildo went wild, abusing his sweet spot shamelessly. It was too much, and after a few seconds of that treatment Yata came hard and fast inside his boyfriend, his cock throbbing as he released hot spurts of fluid.

It took the skater longer than usual to recollect himself, and he fought to open his eyes, his chest heaving hard.

Someone else was panting too. Saruhiko was. Except it didn't sound exactly like Yata. The skater was totally spent, and he went limp when the dildo slipped out - probably pulled back by Saruhiko. But his boyfriend still breathed fast and sounded needy. He wasn't done.

As Yata came down from his high, and actually started to take notice of the situation, Yata realized his wrists were still tied up above his head, and Saruhiko had been too busy pleasuring _him_ to get off properly.

Well...

Seeing the hard-on in front of him, Yata was sure Saruhiko had a good time, at least a bit, but he hadn't come yet. And hell, now that he wasn't completely blinded by his own pleasure, Yata started to feel a bit frustrated not being able to make his boyfriend feel good too.

Looking up, the skater met the blue, clouded gaze. Saruhiko was towering over him, staring back with intensity, as his trembling fingers curled around his own cock. He pumped it a couple of times, still straddling Yata. And fuck, that was hot too.

It was definitely too sexy, seeing his boyfriend jerking off. Usually Yata would just have stared in awe, actually. But this time it felt different. He didn't know if it was because his orgasm had been so intense, or because he felt useless tied down like he was... but he definitely was taking part in Saruhiko's pleasure _now_.

Gathering his courage, he glanced at his boyfriend's face, trying to ignore the hand moving almost right in front of him, and boldly whispered: "Eh Saru... Come 'ere." And if it was not bold enough already, the skater opened his mouth, tongue just poking out.

Saruhiko didn't think twice, and Yata was actually more pleased than he thought he'd be. A second passed and his boyfriend dragged himself over the mattress, adjusting to straddle Yata's chest now. He didn't push in right away, though. Instead, he reached for the skater's face with shaking fingers and tangled them in the red hair, stroking him gently and... lovingly. Yata could have melted. It was so stupid to feel so romantic in such a moment.

Still, he tilted his head to meet the caress before Saruhiko pulled back and pushed his hips up instead, the swollen and slick tip of his hard cock meeting the redhead's upper lip. Yata tilted his head back slightly, and then the length slid all the way inside, hitting his palate first.

Saruhiko started breathing heavily again, bending over to grip the headboard for support and stilling halfway inside Yata's mouth. He closed his eyes, suppressing what must have been a curse or a moan.

The redhead encouraged him to let go, his tongue swirling around the pulsating length, cheeks hollowing to suck him in. Saruhiko cried out above him and suddenly thrusted deeper.

Yata retched in reflex, not prepared at all, and Saruhiko pulled away immediately, managing to click his tongue _while_ moaning. _Seriously, you stupid..._ "It's ok, I wasn't... come back, Saruhiko," Yata said, perfectly serious despite the fact a flushed cock was standing proudly in his face.

"Misaki," his boyfriend mumbled, refusing to look down, his cheeks adorning an adorable red.

"Come back here, idiot," Yata said, again, craning his head to kiss the tip of his cock.

It was the worst position possible, but he didn't care about the strain in his neck. He managed to reach forward further and tongued his lover's balls for a couple of seconds. Not much more, though, because it drove Saruhiko crazy, and there were suddenly two hands at the sides of his head, pushing him against the pillow and headboard. Then Saruhiko was forcing his way inside the waiting mouth again.

Yata didn't protest one second, though. He opened his mouth a bit wider so his teeth would only graze over the skin without hurting Saruhiko - something the skater knew his boyfriend liked a lot. He was right, the fingers dug in the sides of his skull, and Saruhiko thrusted back a bit harder the second time.

Yata was ready. He swallowed him whole and let Saruhiko handle him the way he pleased, letting him fuck his mouth in a total frenzy. He just focused on breathing through his nose while trying to do all the little things which made his lover crazy.

He'd be sore in the throat the next day. It was worth it. Saruhiko was almost there, Yata could hear it, with all those little throaty noises his boyfriend couldn't keep in anymore, the taller still rocking his hips into Yata’s mouth fast and clumsily. If it wasn't the lewdest thing ever, it could've been cute to see him getting carried away like that.

Yata hummed around his boyfriend's cock at this thought, sucking harder, and the tip hit the back of his throat at the same moment.

For some reason, one of Saruhiko's hands left his head to grip one of Yata's instead, intertwining their fingers in a death-strong grip, and then, he came down the redhead's throat.

The angle of it made it difficult to swallow without coughing, but the skater managed to keep it all down. If he could even his breathing, it'd be fine. Saruhiko was pulling back, it was okay... Yata just needed some air…

Not his boyfriend crashing onto him like a dead weight to kiss the air out of him! _Fuck, Saruhiko_!

Yata swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, making a weird disgusted face as it went down all wrong.

But on the other hand, Saruhiko's hands were cupping his face gently, but with determination, and his boyfriend's hot breath caressed his lips and skin. There were soft lips pressing against Yata’s mouth, unmoving, but carrying something strong and deep.

Yata couldn't love his boyfriend anymore than at this moment, and the pout turned into a determined expression as he answered the kiss passionately.

 

-.

 

“Yata-kun? Could you tell us about those new wristbands you’re wearing? Is this a new thing? Maybe you could tell us where you found them for your fans?”

Yata gaped, staring back at the journalist with eyes as wide as saucers.

“It’s—I—they…”

A flash of memory came back to his mind from the same morning, hours before his important competition, as he had just woken up. He was staring at his wrists, and they were circled in red. A nasty red. Another flash was filled with Saruhiko’s snarky laughter too…

_You little fuck…_

“I just thought they were—they were kinda cool, it’s nothing,” he mumbled at the journalist, ears catching on fire.

“Ever so mysterious about your looks, of course! Well thank you!” the journalist grinned. “That was a remarkable performance earlier, could you…”

The rest of the sentence wasn’t important to the redhead. He had just caught Saruhiko’s eyes at the back of the room full of journalists, and his boyfriend was smirking back mischievously. They both knew why he had to wear wristbands. Wristbands Yata had needed to borrow from _someone_ who was going to regret putting him through such embarrassment.

Yeah.

Maybe this time it was Saruhiko’s turn to be tied to the fucking bedpost.

**Author's Note:**

> xladysaya was my beta and she's fucking awesome!


End file.
